narniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Focus on the Family Radio Theatre)
The Voyage of the Dawn Treader was produced in 2001 as a Radio Theatre production by Focus on the Family, The C. S. Lewis Company Ltd. and Tyndale Entertainment. It featured a full cast, orchestral music, and an introduction by Douglas Gresham. It was dramatized and directed by Paul McCusker. Broadcast History On December 26th 2005, in Britain, BBC Radio broadcast the first four of the 'Chronicles' recordings back to back as complete, continuous performances. They were: The Magician's Nephew; The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe; The Horse and His Boy; and Prince Caspian. The remaining three Chronicles (The Voyage Of The Dawn Treader, The Silver Chair, and The Last Battle) were aired on BBC Radio in fifteen 50 minute episodes on consecutive weekdays from 22nd December 2006 to 10th January 2007. Differences from the Book * The Radio Play introduces a character named Dilber as the secretary of Gumpas. Cast * Paul Scofield - Narrator * David Suchet - Aslan * Matthew White - Edmund * Elizabeth Eaton - Lucy * Steven Webb - Eustace * Joe Shaw - King Caspian * Douglas Gresham - Host * Robert Benfield - Reepicheep * Stephen Aintree - Lord Drinian, guard * Norman Bowler - Coriakin * Berard Cribbins - Chief Duffer * Chris Emmett - Duffer * Martin Friend - Ramandu * Peter Goodwright - King Miraz, Lord Revilian * Michael Haughey - Lord Bern, Lord Mavramorn * Freddie Jones - Gumpas * Katherine Kellgren - Lady * David Oakley - Lord Argoz * Philip Sherlock - Rynelf Dilber * Mervyn Stutter - Pug * Simon Treves - Lord Rhoop * Zoe Verner - Marjorie Preston * Daniel Philpott * Katy Glassborow * Lynn Robertson Hay * Philip Glassborow - Casting Director Producers * Dave Arnold - Producer * Paul McCusker - Executive Producer * Kurt Bruner - Executive Producer Sound Orchestra Recorded at Martinsound, Alhambra, California Mixed at Castle Oaks Recording Studio, Calabasas, California * Dave Arnold - Sound Design * John Campbell - Music Composer * Jim Scheffler - Recording and Mixing Voice Recording * Jonathan Crowe - Voice Track Editor * Dave Arnold - Voice Recording Engineer * Voice Tracks recorded at The Soundhouse, Ltd., London CD Release Tyndale Entertainment released a three disc recording of the radio play. Track Listing Disc 1 # Prologue # The Picture in the Bedroom # On Board the Dawn Treader # Eustace and Reepicheep # The Lone Islands # Governor Gumpas # The Storm and What Came of It # Dragon Island Disc 2 # "Poor Eustace" # A Narrow Escape # Deathwater Island # The Island of the Voices # The Magician's Book # The Master of the House Disc 3 # Dufflepuds # The Dark Island # Three Sleepers # A Girl and Her Father # The Beginning of the End of the World # The Wonders of the Last Sea # Whiteness # The Very End of the World # The Lamb # Epilogue External Links YouTube recording. Accessed 24 February 2010. Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:Radio Adaptations